


For the love of Vince

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Anal, First Time, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill





	For the love of Vince

Howard sighed as he heard the door slam; Vince’s footsteps followed by another set of smaller, lighter footsteps. Vince giggled softly and Howard heard a crash as Vince or his paramour bumped against the small table by the sofa, knocking over Naboos hashish pipe, the giggling and soft talking continued until Howard could hear the sound of wet kisses, low moaning and then a thud as Vince pressed his lover against the wall between the bedroom and the sitting room. Howard closed his eyes and pressed firmly at the bridge of his nose as he listened to Vince with another one night stand.

Vince unbuckled his belt, pushing his tight drainpipes down his legs unaware that Howard could hear everything including the scratching of the metal buckle against the thin partition wall. Vince wrapped his hand around the girls arse, pulling her legs to wrap around his waist as he pressed his large shaft inside of her warmth. The pair had grown closer in the club after too many shots and proceeded to kiss and caress one another until they reached a cab, their hands didn’t stop their teasing until Vince had to grab at his pocket to pay the fare and invite her up the stairs to his flat. He couldn’t take her into the bedroom as Howard was _hopefully_ asleep in there so he settled for the wall, his desperate need for pleasure causing him pull on a condom and then roughly pull aside her panties and thrust inside her without warning. The girl had gasped and tightened her fingers into Vince’s shoulder before grinding her hips against Vince, looking for more friction against her clit which pressed into the cold zip of the leather jacket Vince had kept on.

The pair bucked and thrust against one another, kissing passionately as Vince slipped in and out of the tightness, his mind going quiet as he reached his peak, deep groans escaped his throat and he tightened his grip on her arse as his cum shot out in thick ropes into the waiting condom. He continued thrusting whilst moving one hand to brush his thumb against her clit, watching her eyes glaze over as she came with a shrill cry. Vince helped the girl down on shaky legs and rubbed his hair nervously.

‘So… That was good. If you want to do it again’ Vince asked rolling the condom off his quickly softening cock and tying it up.

‘Yeh… sure. I’ll text you’ the girl smiled ‘I didn’t catch your name though’

‘Vince’ the younger man smiled

‘Ultra… Laters’ the girl smiled, saluting him with two fingers over her eyebrow before turning and walking down the stairs and into the cold London air. Vince stood for a moment, a full condom in his hand before dumping it in the bin, then slumping onto the sofa and curling up

Howard was laid in bed, his cock lay spent on his thigh and his stomach was covered with a sheen of moisture from his orgasm. He had hated listening to the sounds of his best friend having sex but his needs had overtaken any moral indignation which he may have felt. He had immediately felt a stirring in his groin as he heard Vince press the girl against the wall, the sounds of hard slapping and slick movements were enough for Howard to picture Vince, thrusting into the tightness, his face concentrating whilst his hips slammed back and forth bringing Vince and his partner closer to orgasm. Howard had stiffened as he heard Vince cum, a deep groan which travelled through the wall and straight to Howards ball’s had caused him to orgasm surprisingly quickly, shot after shot of creamy cum covered his hairy stomach as he stroked himself through his orgasm.

Howard didn’t even hear the girl orgasm but he knew she would have. Vince wouldn’t have let her go away dissatisfied and Howard had heard the door closing and then silence.

Howard grabbed an old shirt from the floor, cleaning up his mess and then pulling his pyjamas back into place before pulling the cover further up his body. He fell asleep dreaming of Vince and his own cowardice at not telling Vince about his changed feelings.

########

The next weekend it happened again; and the weekend after that, and the one after that until Howard stopped expecting Vince to come to bed on a Friday or Saturday night, instead Vince would sate himself with a stranger before falling asleep on the sofa, waking up when the household did before retiring back to bed with his hangover supplies.

Each weekend was a different sexual partner; Howard knew this due to the changes in voices, the footprints changing, some big, some small. Howard didn’t even know whether Vince realised how many people he had actually slept with and he felt bad, bad for himself that as a _ahem_ 30 odd year old man he was still a virgin. Untouched by any other hand except his

Howard remembered his first teenage crush. Her name was Amber and she liked to wear Wellington boots with every outfit, she would let Howard walk with her and sit quietly as she read beneath a big tree near the school they attended. Howard had fallen in love with her auburn curls and the smattering of freckles over her nose but she wasn’t interested in the smaller boy. She dated a rugby player who eventually got her pregnant. Howard sighed as he thought about how life could have changed if he had had confidence; how life could be if he just told Vince what he wanted

He didn’t want to make a fuss, didn’t want to make a fool of himself and have to look at the face of the man he loved and the look of pity or embarrassment in the bright blue eyes. So he stayed silent, listening to the pounding on the wall and the careless groans of passion which echoed in Howards mind.

Howard locked up the shop and strolled into the flat; it was 6pm and Friday night meaning Vince would be getting ready to go out. Howard looked over in the bedroom and watched Vince bending over in just tight black boxers, his dark wet hair hanging over his head as Vince scrunched mousse into the locks, then drying it with the powerful hairdryer. Howard sat on the sofa and turned on a documentary about field mice,

Vince sauntered out of the bedroom two hours later. His hair was perfectly straight and backcombed, his drainpipes cupped his buttocks and the large bulge at the front of Vince’s trousers and he was wearing a simple white shirt with a waistcoat over. Howard looked over his best friends make up stained face and smiled, the younger man returned the smile and bid him goodnight, shouting ‘don’t wait up’ behind as he slammed the door.

Howard curled himself up on the sofa, listening to the relaxing voice discussing the various habitats of the field mice before Howard realised he was crying. Deep splashes of tears hit the fabric sofa and Howard quickly attempted to wipe away the evidence _Howard Moon doesn’t cry! – No sir!_

He decided on a long bath complete with Jazz funk to make him feel better.

###########

Howard was awoken by the sound of Vince coming home. Another unfamiliar patter of footprints was followed by the sound of Vince pressing the young girl up against the kitchen table. Howard listened as the young woman sighed and passionately kissed his friend whilst they struggled for purchase on the cluttered table. The two lovers giggled and happily frolicked whilst Howard pulled the cover over his head, determined not to wank along with the sounds of his best friend fucking a stranger. That all changed when the girl decided to be more vocal than anybody expected.

‘Oh Vincey, fuck. Your cock is so huge! _Mmmm_ you’re leaking precum already? Are you so turned on’ the girl asked lightly ‘I love your foreskin and your large balls. You’re just so worked up for me. I bet you would just want to fuck my mouth and cum on my face wouldn’t you?’

Howard groaned deeply, his hands automatically reaching for his solid cock as he heard Vince whimper and moan too

‘Oh what's the matter Vincey? You don’t talk dirty? Don’t like to hear how I want to be bent over this table whilst you fuck me deep? Pull my hair if you like. I know you told me to be quiet but I don’t think your flatmate would mind if he heard me scream in pleasure’ the girl continued before Vince obviously became too desperate and thrust himself inside the girl causing a loud moan to echo around the flat ‘Oh yeh, deep and fast please Vincey’

Howards hand was moving quickly, he knew that Vince wouldn’t last long. He never did with these encounters, Howard gripped his foreskin and tugged, a flick of the wrist allowed a shiver of pleasure to run from the small bundle of nerves under the head as his other hand moved down to cup his balls. His back arching in pleasure as he heard Vince begin to come undone. Soft pants and moans followed the slapping of skin and then a deep growl as Vince came. The girl followed shortly after and then there was silence, rustling as the pair redressed and Vince opened the door to let the girl out.

Howard lay covered in his seed, grabbing tissues he blotted himself clean before turning on his side. Listening to Vince crash onto the sofa heavily with a sigh.

Howard was dreaming of trumpets when the noise woke him, his bedroom door had closed and a shadow loomed in the darkness momentarily scaring Howard that Gregg had come back. He heard the familiar breathing pattern of Vince and relaxed, feigning sleep as Vince climbed into his bed and wrapped his arms around the older mans chest. His face buried in the soft curls at the nape of Howards neck

Howard fought the urge to scream ‘Don’t touch me!’ and shoo the younger man away. He continued concentrating on breathing normally despite everything in his body screaming, Vince breathed in heavily the scent of Howards own lingering smell; it smelt like leather, tobacco and spice compared to Vince’s sherbert, fruit and sweetness. Howard smelt like a proper man.

Vince stayed in Howards embrace for a while, just holding the older man tightly before placing a soft kiss behind Howards ear and exiting the bedroom they normally shared to sleep back on the sofa.

################

Howard didn’t mention the late night visit. The pair had shared a room for as long as Howard could remember and sometimes Vince did climb into bed with him, especially if the younger man had had a nightmare or it was thundering. There was nothing new or unusual in the situation except the fact that Vince had touched him, they had never cuddled before and it unsettled the man of action. He was on edge all morning, ignoring Vince’s childish attempts to torment him with barbs about Jazz and Stationary Village. Eventually Vince grew tired of being ignored and spent the rest of the day in the rocking chair reading a magazine.

The men returned to the flat after closing, tension lingered in the air as the two men hardly spoke, sitting beside one another but seemingly miles away as they watched a TV show.

‘What?’ Vince asked louder than expected and startling Howard

‘I didn’t say anything’ Howard said looking quizzically at his friend

‘You haven’t said anything all day! Whats the matter with you?’

Howard sighed tensely; now was the time to tell Vince about his feelings

‘I just… You use this house as a hotel. Bringing women back here and shagging them all over the flat without cleaning up after yourself. You leave disgusting used condoms in the kitchen bin to show off how sexually active you are. It's frankly a bit pathetic’ Howard spat

Vince’s face crumpled momentarily before anger sparked in his eyes ‘You’re just jealous! That’s all this is! You can’t get a girlfriend so you make other people feel bad! People aren’t meant to be alone y’know Howard. You’re supposed to want to touch other people’ Vince retorted angrily,

‘I do touch other people! I touch them all the time’ Howard insisted, watching warily as Vince reached out to press a hand to his chest ‘ _don’t touch me!’_

‘FUCKS SAKES HOWARD’ Vince swore causing Howards lips to fall open in surprise ‘How can you touch people when you won't even let me touch you!’

Howard started to speak but shut up immediately, Vince looked over him sadly as though he wanted to say something before he stood up, zipping up his boots and fleeing the flat.

#####################

Howard was lying awake when the door opened and Vince returned. The footsteps told Howard that Vince was very, very drunk and followed by someone larger than normal. Vince invited his lover into the flat and slurred something which Howard couldn’t hear through the wall

The younger man lowered his jeans, his cock already insanely hard inside the fabric as he grabbed at his partner and suggested they suck his cock. The stranger did as they were bid, falling to their knees and pressing their lips to the salty end of Vince’s cock and sucking hard. Vince tangled his hands in the hair of his paramour and thrust his hips into their waiting and warm mouth, he listened as they gagged slightly as he pressed too far but he didn’t care, he was too far gone.

Vince grabbed the arm of the sofa for leverage as his head spun with pleasure, he held tightly as his orgasm washed over him and ropes of cum splashed into the waiting mouth with a scream of ‘Howard’ on his lips Vince fell forward. Steadying himself on his partners head

‘The fuck is Howard?’ The voice asked… a very manly voice

‘Get out’ Vince spat ‘GET OUT OF MY HOUSE’

The man complied, muttering under his breath that Vince was a cock tease and selfish bastard before slamming the door so hard the walls rattled. Vince fell to the floor in tears as he realised how stupid he had been

##############

Howard too was lying in shock; his eyes wide with panic as his brain caught up to his racing heart… _Vince said my name. Vince said my name. Vince said MY name_ … He climbed from his warm bedding and padded across the floor, opening the door widely and looking at the pathetic spectacle of Vince sprawled half naked across the carpet. His eyes wet and red from crying and his softening prick resting uselessly against his thigh

‘V-Vince… come on now, it’s okay’ Howard soothed, his feet silent against the carpet as he walked to Vince’s side, squatting down and hearing his knees click painfully

Vince sniffled, his voice thick with tears as he spoke ‘I’m sorry Howard. Im sorry, im so sorry’

Howard sat himself on the floor; his arms wrapping around Vince tightly, hugging the smaller man like he was broken baby bird. Vince sobbed harder, pressing his face into Howard’s pyjama top leaving streaks of tears and snot along the fabric

‘I thought _-sob-_ that I could hide it from you – _sob_ – but I can’t ‘Oward. I can’t’ Vince cried, his hands tangling into the material of Howards flannel pyjamas tightly as he spoke

‘Hide what Vince?’ Howard asked softly

‘I love you ‘Oward’ Vince started, his voice faltering to a soft whisper ‘I’m in love with you. I want to be your boyfriend’

Howard’s heart hammered and his mouth went dry as he looked down at Vince’s watery eyes. He cleared his throat and thought of something poetic and romantic to say to the love of his life… something from his Cream period perhaps… but he couldn’t even make a logical sentence. He stared at Vince in astonishment until the younger man laughed and nudged him from his trance

‘Or just stare at me you plum’ Vince blushed putting his head down shyly

‘Vince…I-I… Wow… I can’t-I mean – I just’ the older man sighed ‘this isn’t coming out right’

‘Tell me Oward’ Vince soothed, his hand grabbing onto Howards tightly

‘I adore you’ Howard managed after a few seconds of thinking ‘Every thought I have has you in it, every dream, every breath and every plan for my future involves you… You make me complete, you fit me back together when I’m broken and I fucking love you for that’

Vince blinked in shock and surprise at Howard's words, his heart beat quicker as Howard finally looked down to Vince’s quivering lips… then they were moving together, their lips a slight brush against the soft skin. Howard gasped at the sensation and Vince tightened his grip on his hand, keeping him stable and grounded as their lips met again. Harder and more forceful but still chaste, Vince enjoying the sensation of Howard's moustache tickling his upper lip whilst Howard enjoyed finally being able to feel Vince so close to him. There was only one thing which marred the experience

‘Vince… Could you? I mean if you don’t mind… brush your teeth?’ Howard mumbled, looking away when Vince lifted a hand to cover his mouth horrified

‘no! NO! Nothing like that it’s just… that man before… he kissed you. I don’t want my first kiss to be mixed with that man too. I just want you’ Howard said with a deep blush which made Vince relax and nod

‘Get into bed. I’ll be back in a second’ Vince smiled, pulling himself up from the cold floor and kicking off the trousers which pooled around his naked legs blushing slightly as he realised he was still completely naked from the waist down. He ran towards the bathroom without looking back

##########

Howard lay on his bed, one arm tucked behind his head as the other stroked lazy circles on the material of his pyjamas listening with a smile to Vince humming softly as he brushed his teeth. Vince spat and rinsed before walking back into their shared bedroom having taken his shirt off he was now completely naked. Howard had seen Vince naked before; Vince was never shy about his body but being able to see it knowing how the men felt about one another made Howard shiver with arousal and lust.

Vince walked to the bed, swaying his hips more than was strictly needed but smiling as Howard’s tongue licked his lower lip mindlessly as he watched. Vince made it to the mattress and climbed on beside his friend, they lay on their sides, their noses just millimetres away from one another. Howard could smell the clean smell of minty toothpaste whilst Vince could smell Howards lingering manly smell. Howard was nervous, his stomach flipping at the prospect of finally getting his first experience of kissing

Vince lifted a hand and curled it into the back of Howards hair, holding him still as he brought his lips closer to the Yorkshireman, they stayed still for a moment feeling the new sensations brush against their lips before Vince opened his lips wider and slowly flicked his tongue against Howards lower lip causing the older man to groan and open his own. Their kisses were sloppy and inexperienced until Howard understood the rhythm and preference of Vince’s technique, eventually the two men lay panting and hard together under the covers, their tongues sliding effortlessly against one another as they groaned and carded their fingers through one anothers hair

‘Vince… I’ve never…’ Howard started before being cut off by Vince’s talented tongue. Howard whined as he felt Vince remove Howard’s trousers and unbutton his shirt, leaving the older man naked under the duvet cover. Vince smiled and pulled back the covers, looking over Howard’s slightly chubby body with wide eyes

‘You’re so gorgeous Oward’ Vince smiled, his tongue licking his lips

‘Don’t be silly! You look like a Greek god whilst I look like a stable boy’ Howard mumbled, trying to cover his body

Vince took Howards hand and placed it over his already very hard and leaking cock, watching Howard react by closing his eyes and groaning deeply ‘You did this Oward’

Howard kissed Vince deeply again, his hand staying in position cupping the large bulge but circling his hand slightly, creating a small amount of friction over the swollen balls

Vince gripped Howard’s cock, the thick shaft much bigger than Vince had expected fit in his fist perfectly and he tugged softly, swallowing the deep and lustful groans which escaped from Howard’s lips. Vince ran his thumb over the bud of nerves under the head before ghosting over the tip, feeling the wetness stick to his thumb. He brought his digit to his lips and sucked it pornographically before returning it back to Howards cock, stroking and caressing until Howard gasped and pushed Vince away

‘I’ll – too early’ Howard warned, aware of the tingling which had built in his abdomen

‘We have lots of time’ Vince smiled but Howard shook his head ‘I’m not as young as I used to be… I don’t know how long it will take to get hard again’ he admitted with a blush

‘Do you want to fuck me?’ Vince asked with a smile, his lips moving to suck and nibble the soft skin of Howard’s throat. The younger man bit and sucked gently, marking Howard with a bruise which would be visible to everyone around them but Vince would know that Howard was his.

Howard shook his head at the question causing Vince to frown and bite his lip, on the edge of a tantrum before Howard spoke softly ‘I want you to fuck me’

The noise which escaped Vince’s lips was unlike Howard had ever heard before; a half choked gasp mingled with a shrill exclamation. It made Howard chuckle softly as Vince pulled himself up to look at Howard.

‘Are you sure Oward?’ Vince asked, his eyes wide with shock

Howard nodded; he had known that he had an attraction to men for a long time and spent a lot of time wondering about whether he would top or bottom. He had experimented with his fingers and a small toy he had bought online and hidden away from Vince’s prying eyes, he had enjoyed the feeling of being filled and the sharp pleasure of prostate stimulation.

Vince was shaking slightly as he looked at Howard and nodded; moving over to the bedside table and pulling out the tube of lube and a condom. He pulled back to covers and positioned Howard in the middle of the bed, his legs spread wide and Vince settled between them cross legged

‘Have you ever…’ Vince asked with a blush

‘Only with myself’ Howard grimaced watching Vince nod and slowly apply the cold gel to his fingers, rubbing it to warm the liquid before softly probing the cleft of Howard’s arse, looking for the puckered ring. He found it and rubbed his finger around the entrance watching Howard close his eyes and lick his lower lip; Vince watched Howards face as he slowly inserted his long finger, he stopped when he was halfway inside, his finger being gripped by Howard’s virgin tunnel. Once Vince realised that Howard was grinding his hips further onto Vince’s finger the younger man pressed further inside until he was deep inside his best friend.

Howard groaned and stilled his body as he felt the intrusion inside him, Vince’s fingers were thinner than his own but longer and the sensation was so different to his own exploration. Vince crooked his finger and watched Howard pant at the pleasure shooting through his body, pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Vince pulled out and in again, before removing his finger and adding a second, then a third when Howard was relaxed enough to take it. Howard grimaced at the slight burn of being stretched wide but enjoying every moment, his cock was twitching and leaving wet patterns on his lower stomach in precum. Vince too was dripping, long strands of precum dripped to the bedding beneath his curled legs

‘Vince… I’m ready. Please’ Howard begged, his face flushed and shiny with a sheen of sweat

Vince gave a final caress of Howard’s prostate before pulling out, he bit into the condom wrapper and rolled the plastic over his length before adding a large dollop of lube over the condom and over Howards stretched hole. Vince moved into a better position, resting on his knees he lifted Howard’s knees and brought them up to the older man’s chest where Howard grabbed them keeping himself steady as Vince pressed his blunt tip against the ring of muscle.

‘I love you Oward’ Vince smiled, fitting himself between Howard’s legs so he could press his lips against his best friends own.

He slowly pressed himself in, inch by inch, feeling Howard whimper and groan at the sensation of being stretched wider than ever before. The burn returned and Howard grabbed Vince’s hip to stop the younger man going further, his eyes slammed shut as he attempted to breathe through the pain

‘Do you want me to stop?’ Vince asked, biting his lower lip

Howard shook his head no, he breathed deeply calming his fluttering heart before remembering a tip he read in an internet forum, he bore down around Vince feeling his muscles relax before the younger man slipped in further until eventually Vince was fully sheathed in the tight warmth of Howard. Howard sighed as he felt the tickling of Vince’s hairy pubic bone pressing against his cheeks and his tip massaging his insides; the pain had subsided slightly with only a lingering burn which Howard quite enjoyed; he rolled his hips looking for more friction and cried out when Vince’s tip nudged his prostate. Howard continued grinding against Vince until Vince snapped from his trance and began to make shallow thrusts, gently as possible pulling out before pressing back in again. His hands pushing Howard’s legs further back so he could get a better angle to rub against the man’s prostate, listening to the happy groans of Howard each time he stroked the bundle of nerves.

The two men lazily thrust against one another, their bodies making a quiet yet filthy slapping noise as wet skin hit wet skin. Groans escaped both lovers as the need for climax grew deep inside them, Vince was thankful he had cum earlier in the night as he imagined he would have climaxed immediately if not. Howard however was on a perpetual edge, his cock leaking pools of milky precum onto his tummy desperate for touch.

‘Faster – god please Vince’ Howard moaned, his chest gasping for air as his orgasm got closer and closer, his need almost palpable in the thick tension of the room. Vince wrapped his hand around Howards shaft and Howard was undone, thick ribbons of white cum covered his chest and stomach as he came with a loud roar, years of pent up tension and frustration unleashing onto his skin with deep moans and cries escaping his lips as Vince began thrusting harder, watching Howard cum had brought him to the edge and he knew he couldn’t hold it any longer. Vince pounded away at Howard’s arse knowing he would be sore tomorrow but unable to stop himself; he thrust _once, twice, three_ shaky thrusts before unloading himself into the thin condom between their bodies. Howards insides clamped around the spasming cock as Vince groaned and filled the condom with creamy cum. The younger man fell forward, his stomach resting against Howard’s own cum coated skin as the men panted and whimpered through the aftershocks of their orgasms

The lovers kissed softly and lovingly, their eyes meeting in tender understanding of devotion as Vince stroked Howard’s hair behind his ears

‘I’m sorry I was a dick’ Vince smiled, lowering his head to press a kiss on the corner of Howards lip

‘Me too. I love you Vince’ Howard replied taking Vince’s hand in his own and placing a kiss on the back of his palm

Vince pulled himself from Howard’s warmth and flopped beside his lover on the bed. Howard cooed and whimpered at the loss of fullness inside him but grabbed his pyjama shirt to clean the men up. Vince tied off the condom and threw it into the bin in the corner before snuggling down beside Howard, his head resting on Howards shoulder as the older man kissed and caressed Vince’s pointy features

‘I love you little man, Goodnight’

‘Night Oward. Love you’

Howard was already asleep before he could return the endearment.


End file.
